<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a girl by Sha_ytis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348626">It's a girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis'>Sha_ytis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick snippets on the life at Baker Street with a baby based on the five senses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At Aquinine demande in the hope to make me write :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIGHT</b>
</p>
<p>«BOO ! »<br/>
She giggle, delighted as I lower the small cushion and show my face. We have been playing this game a few time this afternoon and, each time, she is delighted by my disappearance only to be surprised once a disappear back behind the cushion.</p>
<p>
  <b>SMELL</b>
</p>
<p>The day is getting old and the sky have darkened to a deep blue, he is on the couch and they are loved into the armchair, sleeping, her tiny nose is buried in his neck, the remain of her earlier boot of crying dried on her round check and her chubby fingers clenched on his jumper. We were supposed to go out tonight, but she needed the comfort. I understand, I also find that his scent is the most reassuring.</p>
<p>
  <b>TASTE</b>
</p>
<p>I am still holding a full spoon when a splat of spinach puree found his way to my face and slither down on my shirt.<br/>
“Told you she does not like spinach.”<br/>
“It is healthy, she should eat it. Make her.”<br/>
“If I can’t make you eat most day, how do you think I will manage with her?”</p>
<p>
  <b>EARING</b>
</p>
<p>“Shh! she’s sleeping.”</p>
<p>
  <b>TOUCH</b>
</p>
<p>“OUCH!”<br/>
She got quite a strong hold for one so young, witch I greatly admire, but I will much prefer if she would stop her attempt at scalping me. “The danger of posh shampoo on silky curls.” his father, the traitor, say as he untangle her hand and use his own to rub the pain away, lingering.<br/>
Since she as come into my life, she, like her father before her, changed my life. It fascinating what one small girl can do. But then, this girl is not just any. It’s John girl. It’s our girl.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>